


The Silence of the Betelgeuseans

by Daegaer



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Aliens, Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	The Silence of the Betelgeuseans

"I'm not actually crazy," Ford said. "The lawyers said I need a shrink to look at me 'cos I said I hitchhiked here from England. I mean that's what, a few thousand kilometers? I can do that drunk. I _do_ do that drunk."

"You are indicating a certain hostility to the process of evaluation," the shrink said, writing on his pad. "You also said you hitched a ride to Earth from," he flipped back a page, " _a really hip after-party on Fomalhaut VII_ , and you refuse to give a name other than _Ford Prefect_."

"Yeah, baby," Ford said. "Hey, do you have any drugs you can give me? I don't know how they'd react with my body chemistry, but I'm willing to try. The local alcohol works just fine." He gave his best smile, the one he'd observed made the Earthmen tend to look nervous and the Earthwomen look unwillingly intrigued.

The shrink just looked at him coldly, stare for stare, until Ford wondered if he was the only one in the room descended from a fast-moving carnivore.

"Don't be rude, Mr Prefect," the shrink said. "I don't like rude people."

 _Whatever, Dr Lecter_ , Ford thought, mentally flipping him off.


End file.
